Hostages
by MrsMartell
Summary: –Sh, sh; mantente abajo–.


**–Sh, sh; mantente abajo–.**

Johanna Mason corre por el bosque, serpenteando árboles, arbustos, rocas y raíces que invitan a derribarla. La humedad y el calor es demasiado pero ni siquiera su cuerpo bañado en sudor la detiene, mucho menos cuando el aire le falta. La sangre de Katniss aún se siente cálida en sus manos y no logra distinguir si la pareja del distrito 2 aun la sigue o si solo se tratan de sus pisadas. De corazón espera que Katniss la haya obedecido aunque solo atina a pensar que el golpe en su cabeza la ha dejado fuera de juego. El sonido de la maleza cediendo ante el paso de alguien más le provoca sentir que el alma se escapa de su cuerpo y aunque su plan no es detenerse, una pared de plomo se manifiesta ante ella, chocando violentamente y haciéndola golpear el suelo con fuerza. Por un segundo se encuentra confundida, desorientada pero le toma un respiro distinguir la figura de Peeta de pie frente a ella ¿Es con su cuerpo con el que ha chocado? No lo sabe o no quiere saberlo.

Lo escucha articular una pregunta pero su voz no es más que sonidos huecos; todos habían dado por hecho que si Peeta moría, Katniss perdería la cabeza pero nadie se había puesto a pensar en que si algo le sucedía a Katniss, Peeta iba a ser capaz de todo y Johanna estaba por descubrirlo. No tiene tiempo de procesar nada, el golpe en sus costillas es rápido y la deja sin aire, sin ninguna posibilidad de gritar. La misma pregunta es dicha de nuevo: **_¿Dónde está?_** Y Johanna no tiene que pensar mucho para saber a quién se refiere. Intenta contestar pero un segundo golpe está siendo dirigido a ella; no sabe como pero logra esquivarlo, arrastrándose por el suelo y aferrándose al mango de su hacha cuando nota la hoja del machete en las manos de Peeta. Su mirada es diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora; se encuentra encolerizado y con sed de venganza, lo reconoce fácilmente pues es el mismo aspecto que ella tiene cada vez que recuerda su vida desde los juegos. Cada vez que recuerda su profundo odio contra el Capitolio y el presidente Snow. Los movimientos de Peeta son agiles y algo en su cabeza le indica que es fuerte, mucho más de lo que parece. Ella también lo es pero jamás nadie ha chocado con su cuerpo y quedado en el suelo, la complexión de Peeta es de temer y solo hasta ese momento divisa cada musculo tenso en su cuello y brazos.

Apenas alcanza a murmurar su nombre cuando el machete es dirigido a su rostro y tan solo es detenido por la rápida acción de su cuerpo al levantar el hacha. El estruendo es fuerte y siente el impacto subir a través de sus brazos. Intenta explicarle las cosas pero no le da tregua alguna, golpe tras golpe, Johanna no puede hacer más que detenerlos. Retrocediendo e intentando mantenerse alerta, su situación es un escenario perfecto para Brutus y Enobaria. **–Escúchame, Peeta, no es lo que tú piensas–** Alcanza a gritar cuando por fin logra asestar un golpe que hace retroceder al susodicho pero sabe que sus palabras no hacen más que enfurecerlo pues al acto se lanza de lleno contra ella, derribándola en el suelo e inmovilizándola. Rodeando su cuello con ambas manos y ejerciendo presión, su peso resulta aplastante y de pronto nota como su hacha ha escapado de sus manos. La ira del panadero es demasiada para cualquier explicación que pueda dar. Johanna se retuerce una y otra vez, por fortuna sus dedos se envuelven en una roca y cuando menos lo piensa, la hace estrellar contra el cráneo de Peeta, lanzando su cuerpo hacia un lado y liberándola. A gatas, intentando recuperar el aliento, busca su hacha pero una vez más se ve víctima de la brutalidad de Peeta; Johanna nunca había sido buena combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo y no sabe de dónde pero logra hacerle frente. Esquivando, recibiendo y dando golpes; ambos son un enredo de piernas y brazos. Peeta continúa gritando, culpándola de una trampa y es hasta ese momento que nota que ella también se encuentra gritando, pidiendo por Finnick. La sangre emana de su rostro y de sus manos, a decir verdad, sangre es todo lo que puede ver, tanto propia como ajena. Si Peeta era conocido por ser fuerte, Johanna lo era por ser resistente.

 **– ¡Yo no soy el enemigo! –** Grita cuando logra desenredarse de su atacante y visualizar su hacha junto a una gran raíz; no duda ni un segundo en lanzarse por ella y ponerse de pie. Pero para cuando lo hace, su compañero la mira de forma amenazante, sosteniendo el machete y manteniéndose en posición de ataque. Johanna ya siente el cansancio y a decir verdad, Peeta parecía haber tomado un segundo aire. Aun así sus palabras logran hacerlo dudar un poco, lo suficiente para que la chica se deslice hacia enfrente y con un movimiento de sus piernas lo haga caer, manteniéndolo en el suelo y lanzando su hacha hacia la figura amenazante y recién emergida de la maleza. Brutus cae de rodillas y tose sangre, el cañón no tarda en sonar cuando Peeta vuelve a empujarla, quizás esperando el golpe mortal pero haciendo una pausa al notar algo que todos sabían y que él mismo había ignorado _: Johanna Mason es letal, de haberlo querido muerto ya lo estuviera_. En cambio es Brutus quien yace inerte a unos metros de aquel desastre que su lucha había ocasionado. **–No está muerta, me asegure de eso–** Masculla la chica al volver a guardar distancia de Peeta. Aun temiendo que su ataque continúe.

La voz de Finnick suena a la distancia y le es imposible responder, al segundo Enobaria aparece de entre los arboles tras Peeta con toda la intención de atacarlo y Johanna no tiene que pensarlo mucho para decidir defenderlo. La sorpresa deja fuera de juego al chico por unos momentos pero solo esos bastan para que una gran herida se pinte en el brazo del panadero y acabe con él intentando detener la hemorragia. Johanna por su parte hace uso de sus últimos recursos para esquivar los golpes pero a los tributos del distrit no se les llama profesionales por nada. Enobaria es más ágil de lo que ella puede llegar a ser y pronto se encuentra en el suelo, deteniendo un cuchillo con el mango de su hacha y que probablemente iba dirigido a su cuello.

A lo lejos el rayo ha caído y parece que la arena se enciende del todo. Algo que no solo los distrae a ellos, sino a su atacante. La confusión es notoria y es aprovechada por Johanna al lograr zafarse de su cuerpo y básicamente arrastrarse hasta llegar a Peeta. El chico que hacia solo unos minutos buscaba su muerte, ahora lucia pálido e incluso vulnerable. Enobaria probablemente ha cortado una arteria y Johanna no duda ni un momento en decidir que de ser necesario, dará su vida por la del rubio.

El descanso que el rayo le había dado, llega a su fin cuando Enobaria se concentra en ellos, sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. No sabe de dónde pero logra ponerse en pie una vez más. Siente las extremidades como plomo pero aun así logra levantar el hacha y gritar al momento de lanzarse hacia enfrente y chocar contra la chica. Johanna grita y rie, todo al mismo tiempo. Sintiendo las heridas del cuchillo contra su piel y notando como el filo de su hacha corta la carne ajena.

Y es así, entre la locura, la pelea y la confusión que el aerodeslizador del capitolio los encuentra.


End file.
